


Love behind the scenes (Grant Gustin x reader)

by Kurbastianlover (TheFlash)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/pseuds/Kurbastianlover
Summary: You are an actress/actor (depends on who's reading) newly working on the Flash tv show and as luck would have it, you have a massive crush on Grant Gustin.
Relationships: Grant Gustin/Reader, Grant Gustin/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. The interview

You were young and talented actress who got the amazing opportunity to join the superhero world playing in The Flash. You were new addition to the Flash family as the cast called themselves. Everyone welcomed you with open arms and it was almost unreal to you how kind and welcoming everyone was, especially Grant. This was basically your dream come true. You were a massive fan of the show, the characters and the actors and now you got to work with them.

The show runner didn't go into detail of your character that you are potraying but he gave you all the information you needed to practically become one with the character. You were paying smart, geeky but confident and snarky detective who Barry didn't like at first, though slowly but surely became friends with her and when she saved Flashes life he brought her to Star Labs introducing her to the team.

Right now you and the cast were at comic con and having an interview. It was Carlos aka Cisco, Danielle Nicolette aka Cecil and Tom Cavanagh aka Wells and/or Reverse Flash sitting in the back. In the front was Danielle Panabaker aka Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost, you, Grant aka Barry Allen and Candice Patton aka Iris West.

You were sitting next to Danielle on your right and Grant on your left and to say you were having butterflies just sitting so close to Grant, to your biggest celebrity crush, was an understatement. The reporter welcomed all of you and started asking questions.

"So season 7 is quickly approaching and the fans myself included would love to know a bit about what to expect. Can you tell us something about the upcoming season?"  
Grant took the opportunity to answer.  
"we can expect a lot of action and interesting plot twists that's for sure"

"okay is having a new character in the picture the main reason for the plot twists?"

You laughed a bit to calm your nerves. You were always nervous during an interview and now you were amongst your favorite people. You smiled at the reporter and answered.

"I'd say my character will be a big part of the twists and surprising events but not the main one, I don't think."

"okay you're playing a detective with an interesting personality is she a meta?"

"I won't say if she is or not just to not give too much away but I'm going to say that nobody including her thinks she is so far."

The interview continued and we all had a good time and good laugh. Tom, Carlos and Grant are quite the three. One question made you actually blush.

"I see that Grant has a lady on each side of him, Candice who's playing his wife and y/n. Can this be taken as a hint of possible love triangle between Barry, Iris and y/ch/n?"

Grant answered that.

"maybe I mean everything can happen right especially on the Flash. Nothing is impossible."

After the interview and the comic con everyone said their goodbyes and went home. You were going to do the same when Grant cought up with you.

"hey I was wondering if you'd like to go grab some dinner. I don't want to go yet and I'd love to spend time with you and get to know you better."

You were taken aback. Your crush and now actual friend invited you to dinner. You were grinning at him as you answered.

"yeah sure why not."

Little did you know, that dinner was just the beginnig...


	2. Dinner and connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having dinner with Grant brings you both closer to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have nothing against L.A., Grant's wife, They are beautiful together and I'm happy that they are happy and expecting a child. So whatever happens is just for the story purpose only 💜

You and Grant picked a restaurant and maybe even a little bit thanks to you two being actors you got a table pretty quickly and the best in the place no doubt. It was in the outside area in the back, surrounded by plants and flowers, hidden away from any prying eyes. It was romantic in your opinion, though you didn't want to think about it that way. After all Grant is taken and even if he wasn't he surely wouldn't see you as anything more than a friend.

You two placed your orders and chatted away about anything and everything. You learned a lot about Grant's childhood and family, also about his anxiety and insecurity. Your heart went out to him. You were quite insecure too and had difficulties speaking up and standing up for yourself. 

"I know what you're going through, it sucks to second guess yourself all the time. But maybe we can help each other with overcoming it. I don't think it'll ever go away completely but it certainly can get better."

Grant smiled at you with the sweetest smile you've ever seen. You smiled back.

"Thank you y/n. It means a lot to me, more than you think."

He didn't tell you this, in fact he didn't tell anyone but his marriage was falling apart. He was falling out with his wife and it didn't help his anxiety at all. They were arguing pretty much every day, whether it was about work or some little things. The times when he could talk to her about everything and she would listen and reassure him were long gone by now.

So this night, this dinner, this conversation, you...it was refreshing and nice for him. He felt peaceful and happy. After the dinner he decided to escort you to the apartment you were staying in due to the shooting of the season 7 of the Flash. 

"Thanks Grant I had a great time...see you tomorrow on set."

Before you fully turned around to get inside your apartment Grant put a hand on your arm.

"Y/n... thank you for tonight... I needed it."

You smiled.

"Anytime. Goodnight."

"Night"

You went inside and Grant went home. He called his wife but she didn't answer, so he decided to go to sleep. 

The next day the whole cast met on the set as they were filming another two episodes. Grant couldn't get a hold of his wife for some reason and it frustrated him, affecting his acting. He always messed up the scene you had together.

"Sorry I just can't focus today."

"What's up?"

"She keeps rejecting my calls. I don't know why and I don't have a way to find out since she's completely ignoring me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Okay let me tell you what... forget that you are Grant Gustin for a while. Just forget it, push it out of your head and focus on being Barry Allen. You *are* Barry Allen now, no-one else."

He looked at you with so many emotions visible in his eyes and nodded. Only a minute after you heard "action".

"Barry what's wrong I can see you are in your head a lot and it's always when something is happening."

"I don't know what to do y/ch/n. I feel like... I feel like I lost the one person who always picked me up. Iris she's... distant since we got her out of the mirror verse."

"I'm sorry" 

You hugged him as was in the script but that hug was meant to be for Grant as well because from what he told you, he was going through the same or at least very similar thing in real life. You held him tight and he held you tight as well. You cupped his cheek and gave him a reassuring and encouraging smile. 

"Everything will be okay in the end."

"I hope you're right."

Aa you walked away from him and he watched you leave somewhere inside there was a strong urge to follow. He wanted to catch up with you and embrace you again and the emotion showed on his face, making this whole scene that more impactful and emotional for the fans. Though just a shred of them could see that it wasn't acting at that moment. That it was true and genuine feeling and desire. That even though Barry's character most likely actually wanted and felt it, Grant himself wanted it too. Everything that showed on his face, he felt and wanted. Grant wanted to be as close to you as possible and it scared him...


	3. Surprising guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a chat with Danielle and get an unexpected visitor quite late at night. Everything will change quicker than you think...

The rest of the filming went by smoothly. These people were so fun to be around and you all were getting along with each other really well. Today you were going to spend some time with Danielle (Panabaker). You got coffee and talked.

"So I noticed you helped Grant today, usually we can't really get through to him, when he's like that but you did."

"You mean this wasn't the first time?"

"It wasn't, it happens more frequently lately I don't know why though he never said anything to anyone."

You knew why but respected Grant's privacy and decision and didn't say anything. 

"I'm sure it'll be okay in the end, that he'll get through whatever is happening."

"Yeah he's a great friend"

After the coffee with Danielle you went home. Took a bath, grabbed something to eat and started reading your favorite book. 

It was already dark out and almost time for bed when there was a knock on your door, you got up from the couch and opened the door. Only to find Grant standing on the other side, eyes filled with tears and tired expression on his face.   
"Grant what's wrong? What happened? Come in."  
You stepped aside and let Grant come in. He came inside and straight to your embrace. He hugged you so tight, like his life depended on it. You returned the hug holding him tight and close. 

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm here"

You didn't know what happened but you didn't have to know to be his rock, to be there for him.

"I... I finally know why she didn't answer. She...she cheated on me."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve this, no-one does."

"I don't know what to do... I can't stay with her and you were the first person I thought about to go to. Can I...can I stay with you for a while?"

"Of course, as long as you want."

"Thank you, thank you so much"

" You're welcome, anything and anytime you'll need something."

After a long discussion he made you agree to give him the couch and you stay in your bed. You wished goodnight to one another and with a smile you went to your bedroom and he made himself comfortable on the couch. You didn't know how long you can keep hiding your affection and crush but you knew one thing for sure. Things were about to get interesting and crazy, sooner than you think...


	4. Never enough? More than enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revealing some shocking things and you and Grant share some moments

The next morning Grant woke up to the smell of coffee, pancakes and... cotton candy? He opened his eyes and saw you in the kitchen, wearing your pyjamas, which was pretty revealing, he blushed and looked away only to look back seconds after. You were making pancakes, oblivious to his stare. Or so he thought, you could feel his eyes on you and it made you nervous.

“See anything you like Grant?”  
you asked as you turned around.   
“ oh...ehm...sorry.”

He looked away blushing and he looked so much like Barry right now in your mind. 

“ No worries. Are you hungry?”  
“Yeah.”

you two had breakfast and went to work. Everyone immediately noticed Grant's mood which was better than yesterday though he was hurt and betrayed, he felt so carefree in your company and on the set. It was after filming when you and Grant were heading home, that you came across Grant's wife and to make matters worse she wasn't alone. She was all lovely dovely with someone you didn't recognize but judging by Grant's expression and his eyes, he knew the guy she was with. 

"Grant…" I whisper.

"My brother!?"

The two turn our way including some other people. 

" Oh Thomas I'm so sorry.. I…" Grant's brother starts but Grant cuts him off. 

"Don't. Even. I don't ever want to talk to you or see you again... let's go home y/n/n."

You didn't even have time to stop at the fact you used a nickname for you as you accepted grants arm and he led you back to your apartment. 

There was silence all the way, you didn't want to push a conversation on Grant. You knew how he felt, well not exactly since you are an only child but you were cheated on before as well. You finally made it home. 

"Are you hungry?" 

He shook his head. Sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. You sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"What is wrong with me y/n? Why am I never enough?" 

He looked up at you, tears falling down his face. 

" Oh Grant, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are more than enough, you're perfect, you're everything and if she didn't cherish that, that's her fault and her loss."

Grant just stared at you. He couldn't find words, to say how much this meant to him, how much he appreciated it. How was he so lucky to have someone as amazing as you in his life? 

"You're amazing... thank you so much I... would you... would you want to go…"

You waited patiently but your heart was beating like crazy. 

" Would you want to go to my place tomorrow to check if she's gone yet? I don't want to go alone." 

"Of course"

He changed his mind the last second, this was too soon and he didn't even know if you would be interested in a date anyway. Probably not, you most likely saw him just as a friend...


End file.
